Dark Knight
Dark Knights are grim beings which suck the life force out of you, slowly but surely. They use dark magic to blot out the light and fill Zodiac with terror. They mainly use Swords and Scythes to enhance their tankability, castability, or melee abilities. At higher levels, they can rip your soul apart, or explode the infected. A Dark Knight's worst enemy is a Seraphic Paladin, constantly at war. Dark Knight's trademarks are forcing targets into a deep sleep, infecting people, and chills to keep the Dark Knight close enough to burst. Dark Knights are extremely dangerous. Dark Knight is derived from Level 10 Warrior and Level 10 Necromancer. Stat Gains Dark Knights gain the following stats each class level: :*3.5 strength :*2 dexterity :*3.5 intelligence :*2.5 stamina :*.5 luck Skills Name:' Blight' Level: 2 Info: Inflicts a poison that lasts 12 seconds (18 with unholy whisper) upon an enemy. Cooldown: 8 seconds. Name: Blind Level: 4 Info: Inflicts blind that lasts 6 (8 with unholy whisper) upon an enemy. Cooldown: 18 seconds. Name: Grim Reaper Level: 6 Info: Killing blows recover 20% hp/mp (less in PvE). Cooldown: N/A Name: Shadow Swipe Level: 8 Info: Summons spinning dark energy that lasts for 4 rotations, dealing damage to anyone in it's reach. Cooldown: 14 seconds. Name:' Siphon' Level: 10 Info: Drains a small amount of MP from the target and gives it to the Dark Knight. Cooldown: 12 seconds. Name: Scythe Mastery Level: 12 Info: Increases damage of scythes. Cooldown: N/A Name: Sleep Level: 14 Info: Inflicts sleep status on a target for 6 seconds (8 with unholy whisper). Cooldown: 25 Seconds. Name: Drain Level: 16 Info: Drains a moderate amount of HP from the target and gives it to the Dark Knight. Cooldown: 16 seconds. Name: Nightmare Level: 18 Info: Deals damage to a target, multiplied by 2x if target is afflicted with sleep. Cooldown: 5 seconds. Dark Wave Level 20 Fires a wave of darkness, damaging anything in it's path. Takes a small portion of your health. Name: Blood Vortex Level: 22 Info: Creates an Area of Effect (or AoE) beneath the Dark Knight for 10 seconds that deals damage to anyone that enters it. Additionally, it heals the Dark Knight for the damage dealt. If the Dark Knight leaves the AoE at any given time during it's duration, he/she will take damage every second. Cooldown: 30 seconds. Name: Damnation Level: 24 Info: Reduces healing on a target by 30% for 30 seconds Cooldown: N/A Plague Level 26 Info:Spreads the blight afflicted on the target to everyone within a moderate radius at half potency. Example; 1,000 Blight = 500 plague in an AoE. Cooldown: 12 seconds. Name: Shadowguard Level: 26 Info: Allows your shadow to attack anyone that deals damage to you for a small amount of damage. Weapon procs (Corrosion/Slow/Chill ect.) May be transferred as well. Cooldown: N/A Name: Soul Rip Level: 28 Info: Deals 150% weapon damage instantly in a small AoE. It's damage increases by 1% for every 1% hp you don't have at the time of use. Cooldown: 8 seconds. Scythe Reap Level 30 Throws a phantom scythe that deals more damage to distant targets. Name: Demonize Level: 32 Info: Grants a 10% melee damage increase (28% with demonic calling) Cooldown: N/A Name: Demonic Manifestation Level: 32 Info: Allows a moderate mitigation % (20-25% with demonic calling cmp) Additionally, your defense makes your melee damage stronger, and you gain a hp back bonus based on defense. Cooldown: N/A Name: Blight Bomb Level: 36 Info: Detonates a target that's afflicted with blight/plague and everyone in the area that is inflicted with said effects. It can multiply up to 3 times. Example; one target = 2,000 damage, three targets = 6,000 damage. Cooldown: 16 seconds. ---- 'Class Mastery': Vampirism- Increases the damage and HP/MP back of Drain and Siphon by 5/10/15%. Improved Shadowguard- Raises the chance of your Shadowguard activating by 3/6/10%. Unholy Whisper- Increases the duration of Blind, Blight, and Damnation by 30%. Light Eater- Your physical attacks deal an extra 5/10/15 damage for each point of light affinity the enemy has. Additionally, your fireball now benefits from dark affinity instead of fire affinity and heals you for 3/6/9% of the damage dealt. Demonic Calling- Empowers the effects of your Demonic Manifestation and Demonize by 16/22/28%